Stories from VMK Dudebuttons silver
by Bella Takashi
Summary: This is my most recient story that I have written that have something to do with what has happened on vmk :Vampire Councils, Fights against EVIL, dramatic breakups, and LOVE


Sawmorecan:

The Life of Ryan Dominici

Written by: J.S.

Introduction:

This is the story of Sawmorecan; ruling fortress of the vampires. This story is filled with life and death situations, love and hate relationships, the pain of loosing a friend, and a war for peace. It takes place in the year 2007 in a small town called, Liverpool, England. This town was naturally filled with humans until _she_ came to town. This girl was part of a group of six people that called themselves The Night walkers. They dressed in mostly black clothing and wore or carried around red rubies that are said to keep them safe. The name of their group defiantly fit them; because they were everything that had to do with Night walking. Anyway, their leader was Ryan; she was a pure blood vampire and she loved it. She and her friends moved to Liverpool, because Ryan's parents had been mercilessly killed by vampire hunters that were obviously hunting her and her family. The group didn't want to split up so they all moved with her. Ryan moved in with her grandparents; who were anything but fun. And the rest of the group went to live in the local graveyard. Ryan's grandparents were so strict that they lived on a daily schedule that went for everyday of the year. Her curfew was exactly 9:00pm and the rule was; if she was not home by the set time she would be locked out of the house until 6:00am; when she was to get up and start her day. This really didn't matter to Ryan because she preferred to be out later and not have to go home until 6:00 in the morning. This is how she functioned I guess.

Chapter One

Hi. As I sit in my last History class I gaze off into space waiting for the day to end. Oh by the way I am Ryan Dominici, I am 17 years old and am finishing my last day of my junior year in High School. My Night Walkers and I normally sit in the back of the class room and to you… we would look like rebels. Now don't start stereotyping me and my friends because we look and kind of act like your typical Goth gooney. Well, just to give you a slight update; we are not Goth gooneys or have anything to do with them. Now, we might look bad but we have a good side to us. Our mission is to make peace with the Vampire Hunters in Liverpool. Liverpool is where were starting. The Night Walkers risk their lives everyday for the peace that they so badly long for.

Oh great!! Now I am starting to sound like a crazy narrator trying to make the story more dramatic than it already is. Oh well, it is the truth. Anyway, sitting in the back of the History room I gaze off into space just waiting for the school day to end. As I sit in my night wonderings of my mind, I was caught by "It"; "It" was our History Teacher. His real name was Mr. Mark Melloy; he was dubbed _the strictest person born since my grandparents._ _It_ was just the younger and stricter version of them. Well, when he caught me gazing off into blah blah land it wasn't pretty; literally. When he yelled across the class room I quickly paid more attention then I had before. _It _was never nice to me, I was never his prized possession in the world of teaching, and he truthfully hated my guts. "Ms. Ryan!!" he yelled again when I did not answer the first time. I raised my eyebrows and said very rudely, "Yes!! Mr. Melloy?" He answered quickly with, "Please answer the question on the board." When he said this I slowly looked at the board and read aloud. The board said, "True or False? The original vampire in the classic movie _Dracula_, was just a human being dressed in a long black cloak and long false fangs." I think Mr. Melloy now is out to get me because he has never brought a question like this to class. He now was just standing there with an evil smirk on his face just waiting for the answer. So I gave it to him. "False!!" I said proudly right in front of the class. He defiantly was taken aback when I gave him the answer he wasn't looking for. "Excuse me Ms. Ryan? What did you say?" I looked back at him and said in the most confident voice I could conjure up, "The answer is False." Now I did tell you that Mr. Melloy had favorites right? Well I am not one of them!! He hated me and I knew it. I enjoy being hated by the teachers. It makes me different. He yelled across the room again, "BEEP!!! Wrong!!" I stood up from my desk after sitting back down and protested against him. And that made him hate me more, so he gave me detention. "DETENTION!! MS. RYAN!!" Right then The Night Walkers protested against me getting detention because Mr. Melloy hated me. It was wrong but I didn't care… as long as I got out of class right? "DETENTION FOR YOU FIVE AS WELL!!" Then out of the blue out of who knows where someone else protested against us, The Night Walkers getting detention for no reason. It was Cedric Cook a smart looking innocent Junior in High School. I looked at him and kind of asked with my eyes, "What are you doing??" He just looked away and kept protesting. Just so you know me and Cedric never really got to know one another. We just passed each other in the halls on our way to class. Anyway, just like me and The Night Walkers; he ended up getting the same time as us. All of those who got detention exactly seven people which includes; Me, Blake, Troy, Kiwi, Bret, and Saski – all part of the Night Walkers – and Cedric Cook; filled out of the classroom and headed toward detention. I had started behind the rest of the guys and was pulled aside by someone. I told the guys to go ahead and that I would meet up with them in a minute. The person to my surprise was Cedric. I asked quietly but still angry, "What?!!" He just held my hand and stared into my eyes. After an odd silence he said, "I understand what just happened back there." I quickly doubted him, rolled my eyes; I grabbed my things from the floor and laughed my way down the hall; sarcastically. _What if he was right? What if he did understand?_ After thinking about this for about two minutes I thought against myself;_ No!! He didn't understand it was just me and my Night Walkers that were alike; and no one else._ These kind of thoughts were racing threw my head as I walked toward a full week of detention.

Chapter two

Unknown Truths

As I reached for the door knob I was quickly turned around and was face to face with what looked like another vampire. He had dark black hair, long sharp fangs, and blood shot eyes. "See! I told you I understood!" the vampire said. It took awhile for me to stop drooling because of how hot he looked. When I had dried my mouth from my odd couple of minutes drooling right in front of him; I noticed who exactly it was. To my surprise it was the one that had got, himself into more trouble than he had to. It was none other than Cedric Cook standing right in front of me… PURE BLOOD VAMPIRE!!

I was shocked because it had happened so fast. First he was the half rebel half sports guy; then, he had changed into this blood sucking, vampire. I turned around trying to wake myself from whatever I had been dreaming. _OUCH!!_ I was thinking after I bit myself to check if I was asleep. Well, I wasn't and I had the bite marks and blood to prove it. As I stared at the blood slowly dripping on the floor I kept concentrating on it. And before my eyes I had healed myself. _This was normal for my kind; at least I know that it runs in the family._ Then I turned around and looked at Cedric, "Hey, look Cedric… I understand that you want me to understand you but I… oh never mind." I turned around reached for the door knob and walked into detention. "Ryan, dude where were you?" was the first thing any of the Night Walkers said. "What kind of greeting is that!!?" I asked them. All of them look afraid; they knew what would happen if anything, went wrong. "Yea!! Slow the speech because you know what will happen if you don't right?!! When we get home I will tear each and every one of you apart…" I gave a small dramatic pause before I started laughing because of all of their faces. "Hah Hah Hah!! You should have seen your faces!!"

As I took my seat I saw the usual. Ms. Trivolli; sitting at her desk sleeping, odd writing on the board from the last group of detention goers, and my gang of momma's boys sitting talking about what they would want on their gravestones. But the thing that threw off the whole experience of being in detention again for the fourteenth time this year; was Cedric. He had taken one of the desks and faced it to one of the corners in the room. As I sat there watching him trying to figure out what he was doing; one of the guys, Bret looked in my direction and headed toward me. He started talking in small tones, "Hey Ryan I don't suppose you are taking a liking to that little scrawny Ced over there?" I looked over at him and his face was right in mine. He just sat there staring into my forest green eyes hunting for the answer. After a couple of minutes in a "staring contest" I looked away and said very calmly and quietly, "Go away Bret. And stop hitting on me ok!!" loosing my temper I caught Cedric's attention. My face went ruby red and I turned away looking back at Bret and gave him a dirty look practically saying_ You are SO dead!!_ Then I looked back at Cedric; at this time he was transforming back into his everyday human appearance. Ms. Trivolli didn't even notice that there were even people in the room.

I told the Night Walkers to head on out into the courtyard and I would meat up; and at that moment they all thought that I was hitting on Cedric Cook. I finally got the guys out into the courtyard. Then I walked over to Cedric's desk and said, "Um… Cedric…" there was an odd silence. "Look I am… sorry for not believing you ok… I guess I just didn't expect you to…" then he interrupted me and said, "Let me guess, you didn't expect me to tell you everything about me… from my real identity to what I feel about…" then he fell silent. As I though about what he was going to say next my heart started to race. _Was he going to say what I thought… did he really have feelings for me?? No!! _My mind protested again and again, against what I had just thought…_He couldn't like me… It just couldn't happen… I have never been crushed on by any BOY!!_ As I panicked about the situation I walked backwards and ran into the desk. Ms. Trivolli was still sleeping the day off. I shook my head as I disagreed with him. How could this be happening to me?? Why is this happening to me?? No BOY likes me… Ryan Dominici. I ran out of the class room leaving my things behind me and headed strait for the courtyard.

Hearing footsteps behind me and someone calling my name I ran faster and faster. Not allowing the person to catch up with me. "Yo Ryan!! What…" I ran right past the guys and didn't look back. I was too afraid of what would happen next that I just kept running. I was so stressed and afraid that I had painfully started transforming. My hooded sweater transformed into a long leather coat with a huge starched collar. Then my jeans turned into a pair of leather shorts and my tennis shoes were now High healed boots with daggers in the sides. My T-shirt turned into a short black leather vest. In my coat pocket I had to hand guns that were loaded. After the slight feeling of pain subsided; my eyes shot blood red. I was a major threat to all of those walking on the street. I quickly looked behind me and saw who was chasing me…

Chapter Three

I ran so fast that I had somehow blacked out. I could see nothing I couldn't hear anything and I felt like I was falling thousands of feet; from the top of the highest cliff in the world.

Everything ached, my bones were terribly soar, and I could use any of my senses. I felt like a tranquilized animal that had gotten out of it's filthy cage and tried to attach a small child.

Then as I "fell" I started to hear things; an owl hooting in a nearby tree, a brook bubbling in the background, crickets chirping, and a wolf howling in the underbrush. Then I felt things on my face; tall grass of some sort, and I could smell tall and old pines surrounding me. I couldn't see at the moment but I wondered, _where am I? What happened? And am I being watched? _Right when I stopped wondering these thoughts I heard voices around me; There were at least five people around me and they were worried about something. I soon felt a pain rush through my right leg and left arm. _Had I broken both my arm and leg?_ All I could do was lay there not knowing where I was or who was around me. Then someone kneeled beside me and said shaking my head, "Ryan… Ryan… baby… talk to me…" Whoever was talking to me seemed really worried and _WAIT! _Why did the person call my baby; I wasn't dreaming_ was I? _

When my sight came back to me, I opened my eyes and looked around at the worried faces looking at me. I tried to sit up but I just couldn't my bones ached like nothing imaginable. As I tried to speak I was stopped when a large muscular young man spoke to me in an unknown language. Somehow I understood what he was saying, "Don't talk," he said "Don't move. We are not your enemies. Stay still you have broken both your arm and your leg are broken." He just starred into my eyes like he had known me from years in the past. _Why did he act like he knew me? _I ignored him and attempted to get up but I couldn't. My leg and arm was definitely no doubt that he wasn't lying.


End file.
